Am I A Monster?
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: This is, basically, Lucy's P.O.V. about how the world treats her and what she thinks of it. It also has the events of her at the festival and killing Kohtas family. It's kind of creepy, but not too bad. T for all the blood and stuff. Redone some things.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, here's the deal: I won't be making my stories look like scripts anymore. Apparently, that's against the rules. So, starting now, I'll be editing most of my stories to make sure it looks right. It's different, but I'm willing to keep my stories up, even if I have to make some changes. Anyway, I hope you still like it. Enjoy!  
I don't own Elfen Lied or its characters.  
P.S. I suggest you listen to "The Night" by Disturbed. It goes with it, trust me._

Chapter 1: A Child Or A Monster?

Why? Why does this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this curse? All I did was stick up for myself and for what? These stupid horns on my head? I remember things very clearly...like the night I overheard the teachers from the home talk about me...about how I'm not like a normal kid...how I'm so unusual...and that my horns are disgusting. Because of this, I was always picked by the other kids at the home. Especially...those boys!

Ever since they found out about my stupid horns, they made fun of me all the time. I'll also never forget...that girl. She said I could talk to her and that she'll be there for me. I found out that stupid promise was nothing but a cheap lie! She told those boys about the puppy I've kept hidden for a while and they killed the only thing I ever considered a friend; they even held me back so I couldn't even protect him! And then, everything went red...red like blood. I didn't even know how it happened, it was all so fast. My tormentors were all...dead. As if an unknown force just came and slaughtered them in a hurry.

I left the home before anyone saw me. I frequently visited the grave of my dog friend; that's where I met...Kohta. He didn't make fun of my horns nor did he try to run away from me. He actually talked to me; and...I think he likes me. Or that's what I thought...until one fateful day, at the festival. I saw another girl hug and acted like she knew Kohta for a long time. Memories flooded; my head began to spin; and, before I knew it, I was inside my mind. Wait...there's someone in front of me. She's bandaged around her chest, waist, wrists, ankles, and her left eye is covered by her bangs. She has pink hair like I do. But, what does she want with me? She puts her hand on my shoulder and just stared at me.

Inner self spoke softly to Lucy, "Do you understand now? This world is not for people like us."

Lucy was scared when she realized what she meant, "What should I do?"

Lucy saw her Inner self grinning, "That's easy...just make the world the way you want it."

Lucy was confused at what her inner self said, "How can I do that? I don't think I can."

Inner Self started to chuckle softly, "Don't worry. I have more than enough power to help you get what you want."

Poor Lucy felt like tearing up, "How can you help me? I don't fit in anywhere."

Inner Self held out her hand to Lucy, "Well, you can either live in a world that hates and shuns you or you can make this world your home...the way you want it."

Lucy was crying as she thought of the one person who liked her, "Kouta..."

I thought about backing out, but I've had it with people hating me and treating me like a pile of trash!

However, Lucy was unsure about the deal, "Are you sure we can make all of the hate go away forever?"

Inner Self gently nodded, "Of course. All you have to do is trust me and all your dreams will come true."

Lucy was teary-eyed as she pulled her hand away, briefly, "What if someone...tries to stop us?"

Her inner self looked at her a little seriously, "If anyone gets in our way, use your power to destroy them the way you did to those tormentors who killed your little companion."

I reached out and grabbed her hand. And she gave me more power than I could ever imagine. I'm afraid...I'll have to kill everyone in my way.

Goodbye Kouta. I really liked you.

This...is where my nightmare truly begins.

THE END

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part 2 of my edited story. I think it looks better, don't you think? Anyway, I suggest you listen to "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach while reading this. That song definately matches this story and I think the whole series, too. Enjoy the last chapter! _

_Again, I don't own anything from Elfen Lied._

Chapter 2: A Bloody Farewell

_Sigh_...looks like everyone gets my message now: I don't trust anyone anymore. As soon as I killed the 4 people who looked down on me at the festival, everyone else just ran away. One woman asked if I was okay...I decapitated her. I won't let anyone help me...all I need is my power. I waited until Kohta and his family were aboard the train, so I can confront him; his "girlfriend" wasn't on there. Darn. Then, I saw Kohta and his sister argue about something and she ran down to the doors. She yelled that she wasn't lying...and it was time I made my move. I rose from my seat and stood behind her; she was scared and frozen in place. Once Kohta saw me and asked what I was doing here...I said, "You're a liar."

He just stared at me in confusion. And when I was about to use my power...that stupid girl pushed me!

Kanae was scared and wanted to help her older brother, "Let's go, big brother! We have to get out of here! She'll kill us!"

Suddenly, Kohta just smacked her on the face!

Kohta became mad from what his sister just said, "What's the matter with you, Kanae? You're acting stupid! Apologize to her right now or I'll hate you!"

Kanae was really worried about losing her only brother, "No! No Kohta! Please don't hate me!"

Before she could say anything else, I sliced her in half. She was dead within seconds. There was blood all over me and Kohta; when he screamed, his father asked what was wrong and...I decapitated him. Kohta was shocked and helpless; after I told him I was gonna kill that other girl, he ran and jumped on me! I've never seen him so upset.

Kohta was upset from what I've done to his family, "Why? Why did you kill them? They were my family! I thought you were my friend!"

Lucy stayed calm as her friend yelled, "That's why I didn't kill you...cause we were friends."

Suddenly, he started to yell more and shook me a little.

Kohta kept yelling at the top of his lungs, "Stop it! Stop killing people! Stop it! Just stop! PLEASE, STOP IT!"

I didn't want to kill him, so I did the only I could do... I pushed him, hard, against the car until he blacked out. Once the train stopped, I made a quick exit, leaving Kohta behind. I gave up my search for that girl and moved on.

5 years later, I met a girl named Aiko, who respected me and accepted me for who I was; that is...until the government arrived to kill me. When one tried to shoot me, Aiko pushed me out of the way and got shot! I surrendered, but she died at the hospital; they said they did everything they could.

For 3 long years, I have been the subject of cruel experimentation...until I escaped from that facility. I found myself on a beach and who found me? It was Kohta and his cousin Yuka! I acted as an innocent girl named Nyu (Also the only thing I have to say to throw off their suspicion.). And, that's the way it was. I will have my vengeance on the human race...but, that will have to wait. I just want to spend time with Kohta...for now.

THE END


End file.
